


The Host Has Been Waiting For You

by tinam_ut



Category: The Host - Fandom, danger in fiction - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Cute, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sweet, Teasing, switch - Freeform, that ending is CUTE AS HECK GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: You come home from work and you see the Host, your narrating boyfriend, sitting down, describing you arriving, and subtly letting you guess that he has a few ideas for tonight. No way this smug smirk of his could mean anything else.





	The Host Has Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this in December, but because of various things, I couldn't finish it until now. But hopefully I'm back in the writing game, and I will write more soon!  
In any case, enjoy and tell me what you think!

After a long day at work, you walked through the front door of your apartment and loudly let your bag fall on the floor. You couldn’t see him yet, still busy getting your coat off, but the Host was calmly sitting on his chair, “staring” at you. Well, as much staring as he could do considering the piece of cloth covering his eyes. His lips were moving continuously, murmuring to himself, a slim smirk at the corner of his mouth. And with his narration, he could see everything, know everything, control everything. But he had promised you that he wouldn’t use that too much. At least that he’d be reasonable. The exceptions with you being… certain situations. 

**“The beautiful young lady turned around to see the Host waiting for her,”** his voice rose louder, loud enough for you to notice him, making you almost jump. You could feel your heart beating in your chest, and you stepped closer to him, not minding his murmurs. With time, you had become used to this. Used to the fact that he had to narrate everything he wanted to see. His narration, always a low and regular humming sound, had almost become something soothing to you. 

You walked closer, eyebrows slightly furrowed, you were examining his traits. You knew this expression. You knew this smug smirk on his lips. You swallowed, and of course he knew. **“She swallowed in anticipation, wondering what all of this meant, what the Host had in mind. But she would never truly know all the thoughts that were swarming in his head, the way HE could know HERS. But oh, if only she knew what he was thinking about,” **he muttered. You bit your lips slightly, unsettled at how he seemed to look directly in your eyes, directly through your soul. It was hard to tell if you were feeling this way because he had just narrated it, or because you were truly feeling it. Probably a bit of both. But you didn’t mind.

Feeling playful, you went to sit on his lap, your legs settling between his. Your left hand landed on his shoulder, your right on his cheek right under his bandage and you leaned to kiss the corner of his lips, earning a little purr from him. You smiled brightly, fidgeting when his arm protectively closed around your waist, tenderly touching your sides. You swallowed again. **“The Host has been waiting for you for a while….,”** he said, his out-of-narration voice a bit deeper than usual.

_“Well I’m here…. Now what..?~,”_ you answered, feigning innocence. A low rumble echoed in his chest and through you making you move on his lap. He leaned to whisper in your ear, **“You will know soon enough.” **

His breath had gotten a bit heavier, and yours as well. His hand snaked between your legs to gently hold them apart, and he began murmuring again, and he made sure you could understand every word, knowing the effect this had on you, **“Sitting on the Host’s lap, (y/n)’s cheeks blushed pink : she knew there was no turning back, not that she wanted anything else anyway. She gripped the Host’s coat to bring him closer, both their bodies desperately calling for the other.” **

You tried to bite your lower lip, but gave up, leaning to press your lips on his, bringing him closer. You wanted him, and you just couldn’t wait anymore. In your heart nothing but a deep feeling of need and love, you embraced him, desperately trying to get rid of his trench coat, yearning for the warmth of his skin. He chuckled, amused, and lifted you off the floor into his arms : your legs locked behind his back and you were both still kissing each other hungrily. He tried to keep narrating as he walked towards the bedroom, unable to talk for long before your lips caught his, once again. He laughed and eventually reached the bedroom where he made you lay on your back on the bed. You looked at him from down below, your lips were feeling sore and you were out of breath, eyes half lidded and teary, heart beating furiously. He tried to breathe normally as well, and his soft voice echoed in the room, **“Finally they reached the bedroom… Where they could finally release the tension between them. The Host began by taking off his coat, which (y/n) had already unbuttoned halfway down. Then off came his shirt.” **

You were almost mesmerized as you watched him move, as if every tiny movement of his was calculated, and you wondered which action controlled the other : did he take his clothes off because he was narrating it or was he telling it because he knew that’s what he would be doing? This man would always be intriguing and fascinating to you. You had stopped listening to his narration, but eventually you began hearing him again,** “…. She was looking at him with awe and impatience, as the skin of her whole body was setting aflame. She could feel her body calling for him, and the wetness between her legs become more prominent. A little whimper slipped through her lips.”**

As you heard the words, you tried to pinch them shut, and as a reaction, the Host sank on top of you, his lips kissing their way all over your neck. Chuckling, he murmured, **“Nice try sweetheart….” **

You giggled and your hands landed on either side of his neck, moving your head so he could have easier access. You could feel his hot breath over your wet skin, and it made you shiver under him, making you cling to him. This time, a little whimper rang out. The Host huffed against your skin, and came back up, his face directly above yours, his lips brushing yours. **“The Host thinks you shouldn’t try to keep silent…,”** he whispered, before kissing you again, more passionate than before. His hands were roaming your body, needily touching and claiming everywhere they could, especially on your hips and thighs. You had started squirming, your hands touching him too, and in your movements, you could feel something hard poking against your leg. Your face got redder and a low chuckle echoed in his chest. His lips suddenly broke contact with yours and he narrated, **“She could feel what she was doing… to the Host, and, if anything, … this only made herself more aroused”**. You could hear that he was getting shorter of breath, kissing the corner of your lips every other word, his hands getting more insistent, teasing the inner part of your thighs at the same time, knowing exactly where to touch. His voice got down to only a growl when he finished his sentence, the vibrations his voice created making you go wild, **“…And he … Could barely control himself anymore…” **

His hands expertly unbuttoned your pants and you whimpered louder, as your own hands desperately tried to get rid of his jacket : you wanted to feel his skin against yours, and his teasing was too good but far from enough. You bit your lip, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, your body moving against his. A very small _“Please…” _was heard coming from you. You immediately bit your lip harder, tightly closing your eyes. A part of you wished that he didn’t notice, but another reminded you that he could hear everything, and you tried to squeeze your thighs shut as a response. The Host began blindly kissing his way down your neck -as he wasn’t narrating right now, he couldn’t really see much, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know a lot about the situation. He could read you like an open book. He whispered, letting his hand slip underneath your pants, the roughness of his fingers tickling your skin and making your hips buck into them, **“Please what….” **

You moaned and turned your head to the side to hide your blushing face, your hands buried in his hair. You did no with your head, refusing to say anything. After a few seconds he growled again, and, describing the situation under his breath, his hand directly reached your cheeks and forced you to look down at him. Even though he couldn’t “see” you, he knew what effect this had on you. His fingers started rubbing your pussy through the cloth of your panties and you could feel your hips moving on their own. He applied more pressure, and said, in his usual clear and efficient tone, **“Please…. What…..”** Even though he seemed calm (as calm as he could be considering the growing bulge in his pants), you recognized the authority and impatience in his voice, that didn’t give any choice but to talk. _“I-I…. Pleasetouchme…,”_ you quickly said under your breath. 

You heard a breathy chuckle and suddenly his face was in the crook of your neck again. **“But…. The Host is already doing that,”** he said, his voice rising in pitch. **“You have to be more precise…” ** He placed a soft kiss on your neck, and you could guess that he was beaming in smugness. 

A high-pitched whimper rang in your throat and your hand jerked to grab his wrist when his finger flicked over your clit. When you moved, your hand brushed against his crotch and he twitched as well. A playful smile appeared on your lips and you decided to try something. The Host was the dominant type but it was more fun to try things yourself. You managed to stop shivering for a few moments to unzip his pants, already feeling the tension in the cloth. He groaned and his free hand grabbed you by the throat, forcing you against the mattress. You gasped but your hand still tried to get its way to his member, rubbing it with your fingertips. You felt him shiver and roll his shoulders. Seeing his expression, you guessed he was having a hard time finding his words (which was surprising considering the person that he was) and think through the haze in his mind. You also had trouble focusing with the incessant movement on your pussy. After an eternity he finally whispered, his voice hoarse, **“The… Host could take that as an answer.”** His body pressed more against you, his entire weight on you making you squirm and gasp for air. **“But he won’t….,”** his voice sank down again. 

You could feel your willpower slowly disappear, as you were desperately reaching out to grab his length. Your fingers slipped in his briefs and you felt how hard he already was. You felt his hold on your neck loose in strength and knew you were close to having him. Your eyes were fluttering, you had trouble staying focused, the heat between your legs getting more intense. _“P-Please…Please Master… I-… Need you inside me…,”_ you said, voice trembling and so innocent sounding. 

You knew how wild calling him that made him, and you also knew that sounding that innocent and cute only made him want to fuck you harder. And hell was it what you wanted right now. You tried to lift yourself slightly from the bed to catch his lips in yours, and touching his crotch more. He greedily kissed you back, his hand dropping from your throat and shifting on the back of your head to bring you closer. His hips moved against your hand and he growled harder. **“Fuck….,”** he let out, making you whimper. Still kissing you hungrily, he pulled his pants down in a grunt, letting his erection free. Out of breath, he simply asked you, **“Take care of it babygirl… Come on…. Since you so badly wanted it….” **

He leaned in to whisper in your ear, **“And if you’re good enough, the Host will give you your reward…." **

He chuckled and a small smile appeared on your face. He swiftly changed position so he could lay on the bed on his back, inviting you to go on. Your heart was beating wildly, your vision going blurry. Your hand shakily got up to unbutton the Host’s shirt, exposing the smooth skin of his chest. You noticed he had begun narrating again and you felt a movement around his crotch. You giggled. It’s as if his body was reacting to him finally being able to “see”. As your right hand kept teasing his torso, your left one snaked towards his length, your eyes fixated on it, watching it pulse on its own. You heard a breathy gasp coming from the Host when your mouth got closer to his tip, your hand around his cock, and your lifted hazy eyes towards him. He was mumbling frantically (stuttering even), his brows furrowed and his chin trembling slightly. He sounded out of breath, and his whole body was twitching as you stroked him. He was letting out little whimpers and moans, and you knew you were doing a good job. You stuck your tongue out and made it twirl around his tip, teasing him further and further down his length, earning more and more sounds from him. Sweet music to your ears. You wanted to see how far he would allow you to go with the teasing. You turned your head to the side to kiss and lick his dick, taking great delight in seeing him flinching. But you soon heard a deeper rumble in his chest, vibrating through your fingers that were still up there. He stopped narrating for a moment, and he spoke to you, the deepness of his tone making you shiver, **“Come on sweetheart… Cut the teasing… Take the Host in your mouth….” **

His hand moved down to softly cup the back of your head. His face was turned towards you and you didn’t have any other choice but to look back at him. To make sure he didn’t miss anything of your actions, he quickly narrated under his breath. You teasingly licked the base of his cock, your hand shaking slightly. A loud laugh boomed in the room, almost making you jump, and you tensed when his fingers gripped your hair to lift your head slightly. He grunted, talking through gritted teeth, but perfectly intelligible, **“Don’t make him force you down on his cock.” **

You let out a small whimper, but with a smug smirk on the corner of your lips. You tried your best to hide the fact that you were shivering, and trying to close your legs together, even though you perfectly knew he could see everything again. You blinked a few times before getting back to work. You inhaled and took him all the way down, feeling his tip poking down your throat. You fought against your gag reflex and the tears gathering at the corner of your eyes and began bobbing your head, slow at first, but gaining speed. A deep moan rang in your ears and it encouraged you to do even better, your boyfriend’s fingers still intertwined in your hair. His narration must have also reminded this to him because his grip got even tighter. Or maybe that was just the pleasure you were giving him. In any case, your attentions on his member got more intense, as you were letting your hand stroke the base of his cock and play with his balls at the same time. You knew the spots that made him go wild, so you focused on them, lifting your eyes from time to time to check on the Host and his reactions. His back was arching and his hips bucking into your mouth every other bob of your head. But soon he just began mumbling, louder and louder, **“Stop…. Stop baby, stop… You’re going to m-make the Host come…” **

So you did, halfheartedly. Your eyes wandered down at the red color of his shaft, looking so good, still linked to your mouth by a string of saliva. Your focus got back on him when he spoke, lifting himself from the bed to face you, his voice dropping again, **“The only place the Host will come is in your cunt, is that understood.”** His face was a few centimeters from yours, and you could feel his hot breath brushing on your skin. You whimpered and nodded, biting your lip. He chuckled, his hand cupping your cheek, his thumb wandering down to your mouth, **“What did the Host tell you about biting your lip…? Don’t, because he needs them.”**

He leaned so he could kiss you softly. You could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. He inhaled deeply before whispering, **“God, the Host really needs to taste you…..” **

You whimpered and instinctively laid on your back again, shyly opening your legs. Like a famished animal, his face immediately landed between your legs, softly nuzzling his face over your pussy, making your hands land on his head. He slowly brought your panties down and immediately got to work, his tongue snaking between your lips. 

His forehead was pressing on your lower stomach and you could feel the cloth of his bandage rubbing against you. He flicked the tip of his tongue over your clit, teasingly slowly. You were trembling under him, and his arm was preventing you from bucking your hips. You felt a smile on his lips. He was getting his revenge. Why did you decide to tease him first? That wasn’t a great strategy. But you loved the teasing, even if it would take you huge efforts to admit it. He chuckled. After kissing your clit a couple of times, he lifted his mouth and said, **“Of course you like the teasing…. The Host wouldn’t do it if you didn’t like it…” **

Your head jerked up, a bit surprised, and you collapsed back down when his tongue slipped inside of you, your back arching in pleasure. Out of breath, you playfully said, _“Here I… was, thinking that because you weren’t talking I could finally…. Oh my goddddd… Have some p-peace…”_

His mouth still working on you, he chuckled again, focusing to make you moan louder. Taking that extremely deep voice that he did sometimes, the one that made your whole body vibrate to your core, he answered, after giving another lick at your clit, **“Don’t make the Host believe you don’t like his voice. And what it can do. You can’t hide much from him….” **

You whimpered and squirmed, your grip tightening in his hair. You giggled, out of breath, and tugged a bit on his hair, knowing he wouldn’t mind (even the contrary). Still laughing, you murmured _“Fuckkk youuuu…”_ You heard him snort softly and he answered, voice just as deep, **“Soon enough sweetheart, don’t you worry about that…” **

You didn’t giggle back, even though you would have, but you were struggling to move your hips against his face, as he was tightly keeping you in place. You pinched your lips close. You noticed that the Host was letting himself loose more and more : he had tried to tease you, giving you small attentions, holding himself back. But now you could feel the beast inside of him awaken : his nails were leaving marks on your hips, and he was eating you out like his life depended on it. You began whimpering more and more, feeling you were getting close. Out of breath, he took the time to ask, **“Are you getting close there, babygirl…?”** before going back to work.

You frantically nodded, trying to push his face towards you with your hands. **“Do you want to come… On the Host’s tongue… On his cock…?,”** he continued, punctuating his words with long licks on your slit. **“Or both….,”** he finished asking, sucking your lips again, his tongue moving inside you, coming and going. Your breath was going wild, and the only sounds you could manage were moans, whimpers and a mess of indistinct syllables. 

He suddenly got away from your crotch, his face landing in the crook of your neck. You jumped, suddenly opening your eyes. His wet lips were going to kiss and suck on your neck, and your hands encouraged him to come even closer. After a few moments he asked, his fingertips circling at an insane speed around your clit, **“What will it be, angel….”.**

He grunted, and you imagined what kind of self-control he had to muster right now, feeling his erection twitch against your hip, **“He fucking needs an answer godDAMMIT…” **

You squealed, your whole body shaking. Your hand tried to snake down to the man’s crotch, trying to take his length between your fingers as an answer, but his body was pressed so tightly against you that you couldn’t do that. As you tried to focus on breathing calmly, ignoring the fire between your legs, you whimpered, voice unsteady, _“B-Both… I-I n-need all of you..”_

Your other hand snaked through his hair and you pulled it up so his face was directly above yours, so he could “look” at you. He narrated under his breath and you smirked. Your eyes were teary and lust was the main feeling that was visibly inside them. Your cheeks were bright pink, your mouth slightly open. A growl resonated in the Host’s chest, as he “saw” it. You felt his cock move against your skin. _“Tak-e me….,”_ you continued, smirking again, ignoring the fact that his fingers had slowed down, pulling him closer. You lifted your head off the bed to catch his lips in yours. You kissed each other for a few moments, before you noticed your hips had started moving on their own against his fingers. You closed your eyes. _“M-Make me come…. P-Please…”_

He chuckled, but softer than before. When you reopened your eyes, you saw this well known smug smirk of his. **“Since you asked so politely….,”** he answered, immediately sinking back down between your legs, determined to finish what he had started. But you were so close, he wouldn’t have a lot to do. Your hand instinctively clinging back to his hair, a few moans and whimpers later you were already on the edge again, ready to come. He was muttering sweet things against your pussy and what a good girl you were for him. When he finally ordered you to come, you immediately did, making him growl and lick every last drop of you. Your whole body was shivering as he licked you clean. 

In order to let you come back down from the high of your climax, he stopped touching you down there, and snuggled in the crook of your neck. He was softly kissing that little spot behind your ear and along your jawline, murmuring how much he loved you, letting his own breathing calm down with yours. One of his hands were gently caressing your sides, the other one brushing your hair. During all this time you were trying to calm down, holding yourself close to him, kissing his skin back when you could. Soon, you began whispering little “thank you”s and he giggled. He told you, **“Tell the Host when you’re ready for Round 2… Because you asked for a Round 2, remember?…,”** he sounded proud of himself, smug as usual, but there only was a lot of love in these words, no one could deny that.

You inhaled sharply, and, since he wasn’t on top of you anymore, you could reach… further down than before. His body tensed when you began slowly stroking his length. As he started narrating again, you lifted hazy eyes to see his expression. His lip was quivering, and you started hearing him moan. You purred, _“When am I not ready for your cock, hm?…”_

He chuckled loudly, obviously out of breath and a bit taken aback, **“The Host… Can’t wait to u-use your own fffucking words against you… GodDon’tStop…” **

Your hand was slowly gracing every vein on his shaft, caressing the top of his head with your thumb and squeezing a little tighter when you got back down. _“Oh is that so…? Tell me love, are *you* ready for Round 2….?,”_ you asked, echoing his question. A deep and guttural growl vibrated in his chest and through you. **“Don’t you make the Host… Gharhhh fucking TAKE you because he WILL.” **

The Host let his head sink into the pillow under him, his member twitching more and more. Laying on his back, he quickly looked like his whole body was on fire : his breath uncontrollable, his skin burning under your fingertips, sweat running on his forehead. He suddenly rose his hand to his face and undid the cloth that was hiding his eyes. That was the sign that you were doing very well (or perhaps was it just because he was burning inside). He very rarely took that thing off, and only did when he was with you. And not every time. His eyes had been gone for a while so it wasn’t that disgusting to the sight, and after all you were used to it by now. Big dark red scars were keeping his eyelids permanently closed and you could guess there were no eyes beneath. But it was okay. This way you could see his expression better, the way his brows furrowed from time to time, the way his traits were changing with the pleasure and the frustration that your teasing caused him. And that simple gesture also showed how much he trusted and loved you, to show himself this vulnerable -even if he would never admit it, he didn’t dislike bottoming from time to time. 

His hands were tensing into fists, grabbing the sheets. He was obviously doing his best not to flip you over and fuck you into the next dimension, but you wanted to test him, and see what it would take for you to make him lose it. Because that’s what you wanted. And he knew that perfectly. That’s also why he was controlling himself so badly : he didn’t want to let you win this little game you were playing. 

You focused back on him. He was squirming under your touch, little sounds coming from him, mixed with growls from time to time, showing what a fight he was having with himself. You giggled and leaned in to whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek, _“What is it sweetie…. Don’t you like what I’m doing?”_ You knew this innocent, high-pitched tone of yours made him wild. You started stroking him faster. He groaned loudly before answering, voice hoarse, **“The Host… Is going… To take you… And fuck you…. Right into that mattress… Until you don’t remember your fucking name….” **

You giggled as innocently as you could muster, ignoring the dampness returning between your legs. _“Awww that’s cu-”_

Your playful answer was cut short as the Host suddenly flipped you over, his massive body pressing against yours from above. He growled, and said, his voice barely recognizable, **“That’s enough…,”** as he flashed the most wicked smile you had ever seen on his lips. Victory. A shiver ran up and down your spine. You were in for one adventure, that was sure. You were a bit scared, actually, and that didn’t help your arousal climbing back up. You squirmed under him, glancing down. You saw him stroking his length, moving to get between your legs. You gladly tried to help him but he stopped you immediately, his forearm landing along your collarbone, taking your breath away for a moment. **“Do. Not. Move.”**

You were now frozen in place, your eyes first staring where the Host’s eyes would be, the way they seemed to look demented, then drifting down to his mouth, to his menacing grin. The hand that was not maintaining you down on the mattress was groping your hips tracing to your inner thighs to pull your legs open. His touch, once so soft and reassuring, now felt rough and almost cold. You whimpered, helpless, vainly trying to move under him, only earning other menacing growls echoing in his chest. His left hand suddenly lifted from your left shoulder to slowly wrap around your throat, progressively applying more pressure. You struggled not to make any sound, but you could not prevent biting your lower lip when the Host started teasing your entrance with his head, so you let out a pathetic mewl, gasping for air. You could feel your pulse against his hand and he leaned forward, his nose brushing yours. Still slowly rubbing his tip against you, he placed a gentle kiss below your ear, and you could hear and feel how erratic his breathing had become. He murmured, **“Drop this little scene, this is _exactly_ what you wanted…” **

You gasped, your hand landing on his forearm and your back trying to arch to have more contact. His hand let go of your throat and traveled down, gracing the side of your breasts, to grab your hips and force it down on the mattress. You grunted, a bit displeased and the heat in your body becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Playfully nibbling on your collarbone, you heard him say, his deep voice sounding almost distant, **“Isn’t that right sweetheart…” **

You huffed, a little smirk appearing at the corner of your lips. You were defeated, but why not keep going. After all, your ideas were still a bit clear, so it was still time to play a bit more. You took the sweetest and most trembling voice you could muster, lip shaking, eyes half-closed, and answered, knowing full well what it would spark in your lover’s guts _“Yes Sir… B-But… Pleaaaase Sirr… I n-need you… In-s-side me Sir….” _

It wasn’t actually that difficult wording it this way because…. And you knew the Host knew as well, him and his goddamn mind-reading abilities,…. It was really starting aching how badly you wanted him. But as soon as this thought flew through your mind, you regretted it had, because you knew he knew. You felt his demeanor change, you heard this satisfied chuckle that sent electricity up and down your spine. You felt his dick twitch between his fingers and against your skin.** “Good girl…”** you heard him huff against your neck. You whimpered again and, your real voice coming back, you answered, _“Come onnnnn please… I know you want it as badly as I do so PLEA-OHHOLYSHITTT”_

You didn’t even have time to finish pleading that he began inserting himself inside you, not particularly quickly, but all the way in without stopping. Your back arched in an impossible angle, your nails digging into the skin of his arms. Eyelids wildly blinking, you heard that the man above had started narrating to himself again : his hands were all over you, but he obviously wanted to know more. He started pumping quicker and quicker into you, and you faintly heard, through his stuttering and the noises you were making yourself, **“…she was feeling how big he was for her, and that made her eyes screw close, her beautiful face contorting in pleasure. The Host’s tan skin was getting more red as she kept clawing at it for him to go quicker, in an attempt to bring him closer to her. He was making her feel so good she just wanted mor-…”**

He held you even closer, his strong arms closing around you, his mouth intermittently kissing the crook of your neck, and you could not understand what his narration was anymore but you smiled brightly, gladly giving yourself away to him. You could not hold your moans by biting your lower lip anymore so you started becoming more vocal. You didn’t really like being too noisy, but you knew how much your boyfriend liked it, and how much it keeps him going, so it was easier for you to let yourself go. Your hand touched his head, fingers brushing his soft dark hair, tugging at it from time to time. The growls you earned from doing it, resonating through your whole being, made you whimper and moan louder and louder as he was fucking you deeper and deeper. You started babbling about how good he felt and how much more you wanted him. 

He was going faster, bringing you closer and closer to the edge, and you could also sense that he was getting close too. He hadn’t stopped narrating quickly and unintelligibly under his breath, sending the vibrations of his voice through your body. The both of you were a mess, a sweaty moaning mess of pure lust and need of the other. His moans were becoming a bit higher pitched and you could barely keep your mouth shut anymore. You weren’t sure if he was able to understand a damn word you were saying, but the last remaining aware zone of your brain figured that he probably understood it via his telling. But you didn’t care anymore as that little piece of your brain shut out as well, and you were left a pure mess of sensations. Your hands were clawing at his back, tugging on his hair and mindlessly pleading for him to come with you. He seemed to recognize some words you were telling because, growling because of how sore the skin of his back was feeling, he lifted his head directly above yours. **“H-Hold on… Lov-e… He’s… getting close too j-just… Hold on-n…” **

And he immediately sunk his head back on your neck, his hips never once losing their vigor. He went back to sweetly kissing your skin, on your neck, your ear, then down your cheek to finally reach your lips, and you happily kissed him back, your hands shifting to go cup his face. His own were touching, caressing and claiming every inch of your body, holding you so he could slam deeper into you, one hand slightly lifting you, on the small of your back, the other tightly gripping your upper thigh. But with a grunt, he suddenly shifted : his left hand swiftly left from under you to rest on your lower stomach. You made a little surprised noise, turning your head to try and see what was going on, and your back immediately arched in pleasure when you felt his fingertips rubbing between your legs. Rubbing as if his life depended on it, he chuckled and asked, looking as smug as ever, **“Read-y….?” **

You nodded vehemently and came almost immediately when you felt him emptying himself inside you, still pumping hard into you. Your nails sunk in his flesh, and you both hit ecstasy, lost in the other’s arms. 

You stayed motionless for a while, taking your time to get your breath back. The Host was mostly on top of you still, his left arm right next to your head, that you were peacefully leaning against, breathing in deeply in his comforting smell. You were lazily (and shakily) combing his messy hair with your fingers, at the rhythm of his breathing against your chest. Neither of you moved or said anything for a very long time, and his breathing had gotten so deep and so steady that you thought that he may have fallen asleep. His head pressing on your left shoulder, you heard him mumbling something under his breath, totally unintelligible. You slightly lifted your head from the mattress to have a better look at him and asked, your voice sounding a bit more hoarse than usual, _“Hm? Did you say anything?” _

You didn’t stop lovingly stroking his hair and he started narrating again. In fact, you couldn’t understand anything, but you recognized this familiar low humming sounds he made when he did that. You smiled, amused, and gently tried to lift his head from your chest by tugging his hair. You giggled, _“Hey that’s not fair, I want to hear what you’re saying…!”_

He didn’t stop, and you could even swear he was mumbling even more. You took his face by the cheeks and forced it closer to yours, until your noses bushed for a fleeting moment. He was barely murmuring at this point. Why was he like this. You smirked smugly and caught his lips in a kiss, cutting him mid-sentence. But he wasn’t mad. Even the contrary. He purred and his left hand rose to gently brush the top of your head, touching you as if you were the most precious thing he’d ever seen. You could feel your whole body relaxing under him, and your hand shifted to try and bring him somehow even closer. Intertwined, your two bodies looked like one. Half-heartedly, you broke the kiss, your eyes barely open, and asked in a whisper, _“Will I ever know what you were saying…?” _

A soft smile on his lips and a peaceful look on his face, he answered, **“You already know everything, love.” **

_“Please elaborate…,”_ you continued, a pinkish shade slowly tinting your cheeks. 

He chuckled, appearing a bit awkward, and if he had been able to see in the ordinary way, you were guessing he would have averted his eyes so he was not looking at you right now. To encourage him, you sweetly placed little kisses on his cheek and chin. His breath hiccupped but you could still feel how relaxed and safe he felt. He slowly moved his head so it lay in the crook of your neck again. He stayed here and you let your fingertips slowly brush up and down his back, brushing his hair when you reached his head. Forgetting you had even asked him anything, a few minutes later -as your hand was doing everything automatically and you were actually this close to falling asleep- you heard your boyfriend’s voice, speaking clear and loud, directly into your ear, 

**“It was when The Host was with her that he felt the happiest he had ever been. It was like time was slowing down to the point where he could spend eternity laying in bed next to her, both their beings forming one. The slow movements of her hand on his back gave a rhythm to the time that was no longer passing, but firmly settled him in the moment, assuring him that he wasn’t alone. His arm got closer to her head so he could feel the soft contact of her hair on his skin and his thumb brushed her forehead again. He could feel himself peacefully drift off to sleep, but he surprised himself fighting against it, for he never wanted this moment to stop.” **

You couldn’t help but smile brightly and tightly closed your arms around him, hugging him as hard as you could. After a few moments, your hold weakened a bit but your arms stayed like that, like a baby clinging to his mother, and you eventually both fell asleep. 


End file.
